Mega Massacre
http://www.angelfire.com/games2/xwf2/images/megamassacre.jpg (Mega Massacre Logo) Mega Massacre was an XWF supercard event that took place on June 9, 2008 in Honolulu, Hawaii. The main event will was Boondock Saint vs. Fuzz in a Universal Champion vs. World Champion Match. The main matches on the undercard were Christian Connolly vs. Raziel in a Barbed Wire Match and Cyren vs. Shane Carver in a Legend Maker Match. 2008 *'Drake Komodo beat Kore in an X-Treme Rules Match' :*Komodo hit a K-D-T, followed by a pin. *'Davis Den with Hawaiian Hardhead :*Near the end, a midget Hardhead came in and low blowed the real one. *'Zach Rizza beat Famine of the Vile in a Devil's Playground Match''' :*Helmut Blok hit Famine with a Barbed Wire Baseball Bat twice for the pin by Rizza. :*After the match, the lights went out and when they come back on, Famine was gone. *'Hawaiian Hardhead beat Eric Anderson in the First Ever Stacked Hell in a Cell Match to win the Hart Championship' :*Hardhead hit a powerbomb from the rafters to Eric, sending him through the cell, through a ladder, and crashing 50 feet to the mat below. Hardhead climbed down and got the pin. *'Brady Anderson beat "Vicious" Vinnie James' :*Vinnie attempted to hit a Diesel Driver, but Brady reversed it into a roll-up for the pin. :*Brady originally won the match after a High Time, but the ref restarted it when he saw that Vinnie's leg was on the bottom rope. *'"Bigg Rigg" John Gambino and Big Shank beat Jack Nation and Chad in an X-Treme Elimination Match' :*Big Shank hit Nation with some brass knukles square in the jaw. Shank pinned Nation. *'MC Terrible and The Savior beat The Liles Boys (Heavy D and Reggie Fresh) in a Cage Match' :*Reggie was bumped into Heavy, and right after that, Savior and Terrible hit the Remix on Heavy for a simultaneous pin. *'Krazzy Kidd beat Thomas Davis to retain the X-Treme Championship :*Kidd hit a Spinebuster, but the table didn't break. Kidd jumped up and down and they both fell through. Kidd pinned Davis. :*After the match, Alex Cutwright returned and attacked Kidd. :*This was labeled as an "Ultimate Grudge" Match. *'Centurion beat Regan Chambers, Darkhan, and Maximus to win the Canadian Championship''' :*Each men hit their signature move on each other. Afterwards, Centurion pinned Darkhan. :*After the match, Maximus and Darkhan shook Centurion's hand. :*This was the first time the "Canadian Championship" was defended in over a year. *'Star beat Aidan Collins' :*Star hit a Shooting Star Press to Aidan for he pin. *Cyren vs. Shane Carver in a Legend Maker Match went to a no contest :*Weapon:Ashen returned. The lights went out and when they came back on, Shane and Cyren were laid out in the ring. :*After the match, Cyren hit The Sickness to Shane. He was then going to hit him with a bat, but the lights went off and when they came back on, Cyren was going. :*The winner would've XWF Legend. *'Jaguar beat Ashley Divine, and Rage in an Elimination Match to win the True Violence Championship' :*Divine hit Rage in the ribs, causing him to get counted out. :*Jaguar German Suplexed Ashley off a ladder through a car roof. Ashley was counted out. :*This match is under True Violence Rules. *'"The Alpha Female" Wild Orchid beat Heather Halliwell, Tyger Lilly, and Tomoko Hanahara in a Last Woman Standing Match to win the Women's Championship' :*Orchid hit a 540 splash to Heather for the pin. *'Steve Sayor's Interview with Jonathyn' :*Jonathyn announced the return of Anarchy on July 3rd. Shawn Hunt and Jaguar started brawling, putting an end to the interview. *'Raziel beat Christian Connolly in a Barbed Wire Match' :*Raziel hit the Light's Out onto Connolly with barbed wire wrapped around CC's boot. :*After the match, Raziel hit another Light's Out onto CC with the barbed wire, this time on his face. Then again on his body. The light's go out and when the come back on, Raziel is gone. *'Boondock Saint beat Fuzz with Lee Stone as Special Guest Referee' :*The match ended when Chronic Chris Page premiered and hit Fuzz with the Universal Title, followed by drapping Saint's arm onto Fuzz. :*After the match, CCP challenged Fuzz for the World Title at Zero Tolerance. Bigg Rigg came out and challenged Saint for the Universal Title in a Shart Tank Match for Zero Tolerance. Cyren, Raziel, and Famine of the Vile came into the ring and crucified Saint on a flaming cross. The cross then fell down and crashed. Saint was lefton the ground. They than carved a pentegram into Stone's body with daggers. This thus reunited the Black Order! Mega Massacre Mega Massacre Mega Massacre